Valenfieldton
Valenfieldton is the poly ship between Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and Barry Burton from the Resident Evil fandom. Canon Resident Evil (2002) Jill’s Campaign On the night of July 24th 1998, the Special Tactics and Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S.) have been assigned into the Arklay Mountains to investigate a series of cannibalistic homicides. Bravo Team had been sent out the previous night and has since ceased radio contact, forcing Alpha Team to investigate their disappearance on top of completing the mission. Alpha Team locates Bravo Team’s downed helicopter and investigates the area. Soon into the search, Alpha Team’s Joseph Frost is attacked by a pack of Cerberuses (mutant dogs) with his body being torn apart. Jill stands horrified at the scene, unable to react. One of dogs takes notice of her and barrels her way. Chris shoots it, saving Jill. Chris wraps an arm around Jill’s neck, yelling for her to “come on” as they and their surviving comrades run for the Spencer Mansion seen from afar. In the ensuing chaos, Chris is lost, leaving Jill, Barry and Albert Wesker. Once inside the mansion, Jill questions where Chris is. In her attempt to find him, Wesker yells at her not to, claiming “she doesn’t want to go back out there”. A moment later, all three hear a gunshot ring out with Barry questioning what that was. Wesker comments ‘Chris?’ and Jill quietly pleads “no”, thinking it may be Chris. Wesker orders Jill to go and investigate, with Barry telling him he’s going with Jill, because he and Chris “go back a long way”. Jill and Barry enter the dining room, where they find blood on the floor. As Barry is examining it, he comments that he hopes it isn’t Chris’ blood. Much later into the night, Jill finally finds Chris deep in the underground facilities beneath the mansion, locked in a containment room. Upon seeing each other, Chris proclaims Jill’s name as Jill is glad to find out Chris is okay. Leaving the room, Chris runs up ahead and meets up with Barry. All three hear loud noises erupt from down the hallway, leading to Barry and Chris going off together to fight “them” with Jill finding a way to get into contact with another team member, Brad Vickers, on the outside. On the outside, Jill is able to shoot up a large flare to get Brad’s attention. Not long after, Chris and Barry emerge from the freight elevator. As the three wait for rescue, the Tyrant, the T-002 model, breaks through the concrete of the heli-pad; Jill having not successfully killed it prior in the night. The Tyrant first attacks Chris, hitting him against a few boxes. Jill and Barry work together to bring the B.O.W down, until Brad drops a rocket launcher, insisting that Jill use it to kill the Tyrant for good. Jill uses it, blowing the monster up were it stands. Brad, being able to land the helicopter, picks up the surviving members of S.T.A.R.S and flies away as the mansion explodes. In the helicopter, Jill falls asleep on Chris’ shoulder, as Chris watches Barry sit across from them, cleaning his gun. Moments Resident Evil (2002) Jill’s Campaign * Jill leaves to investigate a gunshot, believing it’s Chris, with Barry joining her because he and Chris go back a long way. Quotes Resident Evil (2002) Jill’s Campaign Fanon Valenfieldton is a very small ship. Valenfield is among one of the fandom’s popular ships, while all three characters together is more often seen as friendship, rather than a romantic ship. Barry Burton being 13 and 14 years older than Chris and Jill is usually seen as the “fatherly” type. Fandom FAN FICTION :Chris/Jill/Barry tag on FanFiction.net Variations :Fieldton refers to the ship between Chris and Barry :Jillbarry refers to the ship between Jill and Barry :Valenfield refers to the ship between Chris and Jill Gallery Screenshots Valenfieldton1.jpg Valenfieldton2.jpg Valenfieldton3.jpg Valenfieldton4.jpg Navigation